Memang Sulit, Tapi Semangat ya, Nesiachan!
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Laki-laki pendek cenderung imut itu mengumpat-umpat kesal, mengurut dahinya frustasi. Baru saja adiknya Malaysia marah padanya, eh sekarang perutnya sakit setengah mati. Ndang lungaa, perkoro!


**Memang Sulit, Tapi Semangat Ya, Nesia-chan!**

Summary : Laki-laki pendek cenderung imut itu mengumpat-umpat kesal, mengurut dahinya frustasi. Baru saja adiknya Malaysia marah padanya, eh sekarang perutnya sakit setengah mati. Ndang lungaa, perkoro!

Disclaimer : Hetalia bukan punya saya, Indonesia (Galih) dan Malaysia (Ratna) juga bukan punya saya, tapi minjem dari MATTGASM-san yang baik hati, yang punya saya itu Arthur dengan chibiAlfred di gendongannya

Warning : shounen-ai dengan pairing Indonesia dan seme-semenya (alias negara2 yang pernah menjajah dan negara2 pemberi bantuan), tapi pair utama IndoNether. Membicarakan personifikasi-personifikasi beberapa problematika Indonesia sekarang ini. Mungkin sedikit membosankan. Enjoy deh.

Ndang lungaa, perkoro! = Cepat pergi, masalah!

_Italic _: flashback, oh, ada juga yang efek suara.

*

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi melewati teras rumah kediaman Indonesia yang terbuat dari kayu jati berwarna gelap. Teras itu sederhana saja, atapnya ditopang dengan pilar yang terbuat juga dengan kayu jati, diukir oleh tangan-tangan ahli dengan desain bunga dan tanaman klasik sederhana, dipermanis dengan chandelier yang hanya berfungsi sebagai aksesoris semata dengan ukiran senada. Satu set kursi dan meja rotan diletakkan di teras itu, lengkap dengan sebuah pot bambu keberuntungan yang menghias meja coklat muda polos itu. Dua buah jendela kaca besar melatarbelakangi pemandangan sederhana itu. Terlihat seperti sebuah sore yang indah bukan? Tentu saja jika tidak ada sesosok laki-laki gelisah itu yang duduk di atas kursi rotan.

Rambut ikal gelap laki-laki itu berantakan karena tertiup angin sore, sementara mata yang sama kontras dengan rambutnya mengernyit dan memancarkan rasa sakit. Tangan kirinya mencengkram sisi kanan perutnya yang dari tadi terasa disayat-sayat, sementara tangan kanannya masih menggenggam selembar kertas yang baru saja dilemparkan salah satu adik perempuannya persis ke wajahnya.

_Sore itu adik Indonesia, Ratna, atau yang biasa lebih dikenal sebagai Malaysia datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Seperti biasa di antara hidangan __lemper dan teh hitam favorit, mereka berbincang-bincang dengan asyik, seperti layaknya semua kakak laki-laki dan adik perempuan yang ada di dunia. Namun tiba-tiba Malaysia mulai membicarakan tentang rencananya mengembangkan pariwisata yang ada di negaranya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan selembar brosur seukuran A3 yang dicetak di atas kertas glossy full color dan membentangkannya tepat di depan wajah Indonesia._

"_Lihat kak, perhatikan ini! Negaraku ingin sekali mengembangkan potensi pariwisata budaya dan alam yang ada. Bagus kan kan? Kapan-kapan kakak juga harus main ke rumahku! Jarang sekali kan kakak main? Seringnya juga aku yang main ke sini," cicit gadis berambut ikal panjang itu bersemangat, sembari melambai-lambaikan kertas brosur itu._

"_Hmph. Baru juga ada perempuan kecentilan pencari sensasi (1) cari masalah di negaramu kan?" gerutu Indonesia sedikit sebal, tapi tak ditolaknya juga brosur itu. Disambarnya kertas berkilau itu dan diperhatikannya. Bagaimanapun juga Malaysia adalah saudaranya sendiri. Meskipun ada persaingan ketat di antara mereka, sesama negara Asia tenggara, ia tetap senang jika memang adiknya itu mengalami kemajuan yang berarti._

"_Tanah genting ini kayaknya bagus deh. Cukup menakutkan kalau dilewati perempuan segendut kamu, pasti roboh," goda Galih, sang pemuda Indonesia._

"_Hyaa! Beraninya kakak bilang aku gendut!" sambut Malaysia geram seraya menimpukkan sebungkus lemper ke kepala kakaknya yang menjulurkan lidah dengan iseng. Gadis manapun mudah marah jika digoda gendut._

"_Pantai ini juga bagus, kalau di negaraku mirip pantai Pa-"_

_Kata-kata Galih berhenti begitu ia melirik sebuah corak yang sangat familiar di ujung kertas._

"_Tunggu! Bukankah ini batik? Kenapa bisa ada di brosur pariwisata negaramu? Lalu ini juga!" seru laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk gambar pertunjukan tarian yang memakai kostum singa raksasa._

"_Ini kan tarian khas dariku! Kain tadi juga! I-ini juga!"_

_Indonesia menyapukan pandangan pada kertas yang sekarang ia genggam jauh lebih kencang dari semula tadi, terkejut mendapati banyak sekali kebudayaan miliknya yang entah kenapa bisa mampir di aset pariwisata milik adiknya._

"_Enak saja kakak ini! Itu kan milikku! Sudah sejak dulu banyak pengrajin dan seniman-seniman daerah yang membuatkannya untukku! Ya kain-kain itu, juga wayang, sama tarian-tarian itu!" bantah Malaysia._

"_Ya tapi kan tetap saja semua hal ini bersumber dariku, kalau bukan aku yang buat pertama kali lalu memperkenalkannya padamu siapa lagi, coba?"_

"_Nggak ada! Semua itu sudah jadi milikku sebelum kakak ada!"_

"_Ya ampun, Malay, aku ini kakakmu! Gimana bisa jadi milikmu sementara aku__ juga belum lahir?" debat Indonesia sengit._

"_Memangnya kakak peduli sama semua milik kakak itu?! Lihat aja rumah ini dipenuhi benda-benda pemberian Alfred atau Kiku, atau Wang Yao juga! Mana ada yang asli? Kakak nggak sayang sama milik kakak sendiri, jangan salahkan aku dong, kalau tiba-tiba itu semua kuklaim!" sembur Malaysia membalas._

_Indonesia terdiam, tertohok. Sedetik matanya melirik setumpuk kardus pizza yang belum sempat dibuangnya, kaleng-kaleng bir impor yang duduk manis di sebelahnya, di meja makan, lalu koleksi DVD film barat dan poster Aoi Sora yang mengintip dari dalam kamar tidurnya. Baru ia sadar, bokep berkualitas saja dirinya masih mengimpor._

_Dalam hati ia mengakui kata-kata Malaysia barusan. Akhir-akhir ini, tidak, sudah lama sekali ia bosan dengan perabotan, budaya, dan hal-hal lain yang asli ia miliki atau buat sendiri. Tahun-tahun berlalu dan ia berkenalan dengan Alfred, atau Kiku, atau __Yong Soo dan mulai menyukai, bahkan menggilai hal-hal yang mereka tawarkan. Kostum tari miliknya, beserta beberapa barang lainnya, wayang-wayang berharga yang dibuat dari kulit anak sapi asli dan dilukis oleh tangan ahli, baju-baju adat khas yang rumit dan eksotis, kaset-kaset lagu lama, foto-foto liburannya waktu ke Pantai Parangtritis, semua tersimpan rapi di bawah ranjangnya, terlupakan._

"_Tapi mereka tetap milikku Malay, semuanya berasal dariku. Kau tidak boleh mengklaimnya seenakmu! Aku juga tidak percaya seniman-senimanmu mampu menghasilkan barang-barang itu seindah aslinya," sindir Indonesia sengit. Bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh membiarkan Malaysia memiliki aset-asetnya, semua barang-barang berharga yang memang berasal darinya. Tidak ada hubungannya apakah Malaysia itu saudaranya atau bukan, saat ini sisi profesionalnya yang bekerja._

_Adik perempuannya itu menggembungkan pipinya, pertanda ia sudah mulai sangat marah dan berdiri dengan spontan, meraih tas jinjingnya, menyambar brosur dari tangan Indonesia dan melemparnya dengansekali sentak ke wajah laki-laki berkulit tan itu._

"_Kakak keras kepala! Menyebalkan! Aku benci kakak!"_

Demi Tuhan, sesebal-sebalnya ia pada adik perempuannya, ia tak ingin dibenci, apalagi karena hanya masalah sepele seperti tadi. OK, yang tadi itu tidak sepele ia mengakui. Salahkan ibu mereka yang masih memberi mereka darah yang sama, kekhasan yang nyaris sama, namun salahkan juga -ehemm- England yang membuat takdir mereka menjadi berbeda jauh sekarang ini. Indonesia mengakui bahwa masa-masa pengadopsian Ratna sebagai adik Arthur selama beberapa lama telah membuat adiknya itu menjadi lebih unggul darinya dalam beberapa aspek.

Tapi tetap saja, ia adalah seorang Indonesia sejati, dan harus membela tanah air dan kebudayaan aslinya dengan cara apapun, meskipun untuk itu ia harus mengorbankan saudaranya sendiri.

_Nyuuuttt..._

Mendadak rasa sakit itu kembali lagi, melanda tiba-tiba dengan intensitas yang jauh lebih dahsyat daripada yang tadi. Galih menjatuhkan kertas brosur pembawa petaka dari tangan kanan dan kembali mencengkram perutnya.

Tubuhnya yang kurus itu memang sakit-sakitan. Sebenarnya dulu tubuhnya cukup gemuk dan subur, namun sejak hidupnya mulai tak teratur, sejak pola tidur dan makannya mulai hancur, sejak ia mengenal perilaku-perilaku hidup tak sehat, penyakit-penyakit itu mulai menggerogotinya dari dalam, dan akhir-akhir ini semakin sering saja kambuh. Ia mulai sering merasakan sakit kepala, sakit perut, panas dingin, ngilu-ngilu pada persendiannya. Yang terasa paling parah untuknya adalah saat ia mengalami diare hebat di penghujung tahun 2004 dan gemetar luar biasa pada tengah tahun 2006. Selain itu banyak sekali penyakit yang mendera dirinya, dan tak dapat disembuhkan meski ia sudah berobat ke rumah sakit terkenal (yang ternyata pelayanannya mengecewakan dan malah menuntut balik saat ia protes) atau dukun terdekat.

Seperti saat ini. Sakit perutnya mulai membawa seluruh bagian tubuhnya gemetar dan kepalanya berputar. Dan beberapa detik kemudian gelap menyelimutinya.

*

Basah...

Dan hangat...

Bibirnya...

Indonesia membuka mata dalam sekejap ketika kesadaran berhasil merenggut dirinya kembali dari alam kegelapan, dan menyaksikan sepasang mata tertutup berada tepat di depan matanya sendiri, dan bibir makhluk itu -?- yang monyong sedang ditempelkan pada bibirnya. Nekad sekali.

"JAUHKAN BIBIRMU DARIKU, NETHERLAND!!!"

Dan satu pukulan kecil-kecil cabe rawit menghantam dagu pria besar berambut blonde itu dengan telak. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari seberang ruangan.

"Waiii!! Dia benar-benar bangun! Metodemu membangunkan mayat sungguh profesional!" puji Alfred sambil menandak-nandak girang.

Indonesia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Yah, ia masih berada dalam kamarnya sendiri, berbaring di tempat tidurnya sendiri yang berantakan, namun beberapa pemuda lain juga ada di ruangan itu, berdiri sambil menyaksikan adegan memalukan tadi, atau duduk lesehan sambil ngemil kue apem gula jawa favoritnya yang seingatnya sudah ia sembunyikan di brankas.

Amerika, Jepang, Inggris, Australia, China, dan Netherland yang masih tergelepar di atas tikar memenuhi kamarnya yang hanya berukuran 3 meter kali 3 meter itu. Amerika sibuk memuji-muji Netherland yang malah mengacungkan jempol dengan nistanya, Jepang melihat-lihat dari jendela kamarnya, sementara sisanya yaa makan apem tadi.

"Hei, kalian, ngapain sih di sini? Bikin sumpek aja," gerutu Indonesia. Ia menolakkan tangannya ke dinding sebagai ancang-ancang untuk duduk dan kemudian berdiri mengusir pasukan pembuat onar yang menyerbu kamarnya bak sekumpulan gajah liar di hutan salah satu adiknya, Lampung. Namun sepasang tangan buru-buru menahan lengannya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Indonesia-san. Tubuhmu belum pulih benar," ujar suara itu lembut. Jepang kemudian mendorong tubuh Indonesia sehingga berbaring lagi di kasur.

"A-a-apa maksudmu?" seru Indonesia panik, hendak menepiskan tangan yang menyuruhnya kembali tidur itu, tapi kemudian wajah iseng Amerika muncul di sebelah wajah Jepang.

"Kesesesese... itu benar Nesia-chan (_'Jangan panggil aku Nesia!'_). Badanmu belum sembuh betul. Kami semua tadi niatnya mau berkunjung untuk merayakan pemimpinku yang sekarang yang ternyata punya hubungan baik denganmu (_**'Siapa yang mau ngerayain?'**_). Tapi begitu kami sampai ternyata kamu malah pingsan di teras, terus kami membawamu ke rumah sakit," pria berambut coklat pecinta burger itu menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi. Namun begitu mendengar kata 'rumah sakit', tubuh Indonesia menegang.

"Ru-rumah sakit?" tanyanya pelan.

Dalam hati ia merutuki perbuatan teman-temannya -?- itu. Dari kemarin lusa ia sudah sengaja tidak pergi ke dokter demi menghemat biaya karena keuangannya sedang tipis sekarang, tapi malah mereka membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dengan apa ia akan membayar biaya pengobatannya? Tidak mungkin dengan tubuhnya kan? (Indonesia melirik Netherland yang nyengir mesum, lalu merinding sendiri.)

"Yap, rumah sakit. Ada apa dengan rumah sakit? Kau hanya divonis kelelahan dan kurang makan makanan bergizi kok, oh, dan aliran darahmu kurang lancar," sambut Arthur yang sedang asyik mengunyah-ngunyah apem, membandingkannya dengan scone mungkin.

"Masuk rumah sakit itu kan mahal! Siapa yang bayar?! Tabunganku sudah hampir habis untuk urusan adik-adikku!" pekik Indonesia panik, mengingat jika tabungannya sama sekali habis ia tak akan bisa lagi menghidupi adik-adiknya yang sekarang berjumlah 32 orang itu. Dan jika mereka tidak dibiayai mereka bisa marah, berontak... Dan setelah insiden dengan Malaysia tadi, Indonesia seudah jelas tidak mau mengalaminya lagi dengan adik-adik kandungnya. Mata hitam pekatnya berkaca-kaca, sementara kepalanya menunduk sedih, juga malu. Bibirnya bergetar, selimut putih yang menutupi separo bawah tubuhnya diremasnya semakin erat. Namun tiba-tiba sepasang mata aquamarine cerah menatap wajahnya dari jarak dekat. Netherlands.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatirkan itu, Nesia-chan. _('Aarrgh! Jangan panggil aku Nesia!'_) Tubuhmu sangat bermasalah, seperti yang sudah kau dengar dari Arthur tadi. Peredaran darahmu tidak lancar, alergi makanan, dingin, dan debu, maag kambuhan, detak jantung yak tidak teratur, hampir semua penyakit yang pernah dikenal manusia ada di tubuhmu. Jika tidak segera diobati bisa-bisa malah tambah parah," bujuk Netherland lembut. Tanpa Indonesia sadari tangan besar Netherland sudah terangkat dan mengusap-usap kepala Indonesia penuh sayang.

"Ta-tapi... biayanya? Biaya rumah sakitnya?A-aku pasti-"

"Kami semua yang tanggung," serobot Amerika, nyengir lebar di sebelah Kiku dan Arthur yang juga tersenyum pada Indonesia. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Indonesia terpana. Apakah mereka semua serius mau membantunya menyembuhkan diri dari segala penyakit yang diterimanya? Tidak mungkin. Netherland dan Jepang memang baik sekarang, tetapi dulu, saat mereka berdua sempat menyeretnya ke dalam penderitaan panjang...

Sudahlah, hal itu tidak perlu diingat-ingat lagi. Pada intinya sampai sekarang ia tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun seperti dulu lagi.

"Kalian... tidak sedang berusaha menjebakku kan?" tanya Indonesia.

Netherland mendesah antara sedih dan kecewa, lagi-lagi sikap skeptis berlebihan Indonesia muncul lagi.

"Tidak, Nesia-chan _('Oh sudahlah Netherland, panggil aku semaumu, aku capek...'_), ini sebuah pemberian, bentuk perhatian, dan, umm.. semacam kompensasi atas perlakuanku dan Jepang dulu. Kau... mengerti kan?" Netherland mencoba mendapatkan kepercayaan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu sekali lagi.

Indonesia mengangguk pelan. Sering kali orang lain yang menganggapnya lemah mempermainkannya, menjebaknya dalam masalah manis yang tidak disangka malah akan membawanya ke dalam jurang perkara yang lebih dalam lagi, hingga ia menjadi stres dan tubuhnya sakit-sakitan seperti sekarang.

"Hei, jangan khawatir, kami akan selalu mendukungmu, tapi kau juga harus berjanji untuk berjuang menjadi lebih baik, Indonesia," China memberi semangat dari tempatnya berdiri di pojok kamar. Mau tak mau Indonesia tersenyum melihat saudara se-Asianya itu memberinya semangat.

"Memang sulit, tapi berjuang ya, Nesia-chan!" seru Netherland. Kali ini Indonesia sama sekali tak memprotes soal panggilan sayangnya itu. Dengan sedikit lebih bersemangat ia mengangguk. Terharu.

Ia tahu kondisi tubuhnya akan sulit sekali sembuh, ia tahu adik-adiknya yang manja masih harus tetap dibiayai dan diurus, ia tahu masih banyak orang jahat lain di luar sana yang akan mengisenginya, ia tahu bahkan keadaan rumahnya pun tidak begitu baik. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa dengan dukungan dari teman-temannya ia bisa sembuh total dan menjadi orang yang hebat kelak. Ia berjanji.

"Ya! Aku akan berusaha teman-teman, semuanya, terima kasih," bisik Indonesia di balik senyumnya yang akhir-akhir ini jarang muncul.

"Naah! Begitu dong, Nesia-chan yang kukenal memang bersemangat seperti itu!", seru Netherland girang seraya mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir Indonesia tiba-tiba, tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi pemuda itu untuk menghindar, dan satu jab mendarat telak lagi di dagu Netherland pada endingnya.

THE END

Didedikasikan untuk Indonesia yang sedang berada dalam masa-masa sulitnya sekarang. Semoga bersama kita bisa bangkit kembali dari kesulitan, bencana, bentrok-bentrok daerah maupun oleh perwakilan-perwakilan di ibu kota, kebobrokan moral kebanyakan manusia Indonesia, dan lain sebagainya. Semoga suatu saat Indonesia kembali menjadi negara hebat yang bahkan ditakuti oleh Alfred dan CIA-nya seperti jaman PKI dulu =p.

(1) Maxutnya Manohara. Duh, sebetulnya males nampilin namanya di FFN tersayang ini _


End file.
